


Między Londyńskimi Ulicami

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix





	Między Londyńskimi Ulicami

 

 

Telefon zadzwonił dość nagle i Francis w życiu by się nie spodziewał, że jeszcze tego dnia znajdzie się w Londynie. Ale rozkazy to rozkazy. Nawet jeśli powód, dla którego Francja został wysłany w brytyjskie tereny był tak idiotyczny jak znalezienie jednego z najlepszych kucharzy, by zdradził przepis na Cottage Pie.

Ulice Londynu były jak zawsze zatłoczone, w dodatku nie było wiadomo, czy więcej jest tu ludności angielskiej, czy polskiej. Francis z westchnieniem ruszył pierwszą lepszą ulicą, rozglądając się na prawo i lewo i szukając wykwintnych restauracji, w nadziei, że właśnie w takiej znajdzie słynny przysmak Anglików.

Mimo, że Francja kochał swoją ojczyznę ponad wszystko, nie mógł zaprzeczyć urokowi Londynu. Piętrowe autobusy przejeżdżające szosą, czerwone budki telefoniczne, majaczący w oddali słynny London Eye no i oczywiście sławny Big Ben. Gdyby Francis miał więcej czasu, z przyjemnością zwiedziłby te, jak również inne zabytki tego cudownego miasta. Ale najpierw obowiązki...

Skręcił w kolejną uliczkę i przeszedł obok jakiejś cukierni, w której klient wykłócał się o coś ze sprzedawcą. Idąc dalej mijał różnego rodzaju kawiarenki i bary, no i oczywiście sklepy przeznaczone wyłącznie dla miłośników herbat.

Kiedy wykona już powierzone mu zadanie, wpadnie do jednej z kawiarni i napije się herbaty. Co, jak co, ale Anglicy swoimi herbatami naprawdę mogli się chwalić.

Francja skręcił ponownie, w następną uliczkę, jednak nie zrobił ani kroku dalej, ponieważ ktoś wpadł na niego z impetem. Spojrzał przed siebie, zaskoczony widokiem młodego mężczyzny o szerokich brwiach, nieco zdyszanym.

-Artur...?- szepnął.

\- F...Francis!- Anglia najwyraźniej również był zaskoczony jego widokiem.- Co ty tutaj robisz?

\- Cóż...szef kazał mi znaleźć najlepszego angielskiego kucharza i poprosić go o przepis na Cottage Pie...

\- Cottage Pie?- mruknął Artur.- Cóż...tak się składa, że akurat gościmy Gordona Ramseya w jednej z restauracji...może uda ci się go namówić.

\- Ah, cudownie! Pójdziesz tam ze mną?

\- Po co?- westchnął Anglia.- Gdybyś mnie nie spotkał, sam byś sobie poradził!

\- Ale spotkałem cię, a więc to przeznaczenie!- Francja uśmiechnął się, przeczesując dłonią swoje piękne, jedwabiste włosy.- A może wolisz, żebyśmy poszli w bardziej prywatne miejsce?- mrugnął do niego okiem.

Anglia spłonął rumieńcem, odwracając szybko wzrok. Francis westchnął z tęsknotą,

wpatrując się w niego. Uwielbiał tę jego wstydliwą stronę, która niestety tak rzadko pokazywał.

Podszedł do niego bliżej i nachylił się nad nim z uśmiechem.

\- To jak, _dorloter_?- zapytał.- Może pokażesz mi uroki angielskich...zakątków?

Nim Anglia zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, Francis pochylił się jeszcze bardziej, składając

na jego ustach czuły pocałunek. Objął dłońmi jego twarz i wsunął język do jego ust. Artur nie protestował, wręcz przeciwnie. Chwycił kochanka za przedramiona mi odpowiedział mu na pocałunek. Przez chwilę pieścili się wzajemnie językami, by w końcu oderwać się od siebie. Anglia bez słowa chwycił Francję za rękę i poprowadził go przez londyńskie uliczki.

Po kilku minutach znaleźli się w przytulnym mieszkaniu urządzonym w stylu

staroangielskim. Gdy tylko drzwi się za nimi zamknęły, Francja wziął ukochanego w ramiona, całując namiętnie. Nie przerywając pocałunku, powoli przesuwali się ku sypialni, gdzie czekało na nich ogromne łoże z baldachimem.

Zostawiając za sobą części ubrań, oboje w końcu padli na nie, pieszcząc się wzajemnie.

Byli już kompletnie nadzy, ich skóry ocierały się o siebie w miłosnym uścisku, budząc podniecenie. Dłonie wędrowały wzdłuż całych ciał, pieszcząc każdy, nawet najmniejszy zakątek.

\- ...chcę cię nawilżyć...- szepnął cicho Francja.

Anglia bez słowa wskazał dłonią w kierunku szafki przy łóżku. Francis sięgnął do niej i

wyjął z jednej z jej szufladek niewielki pojemniczek z żelem. Posmarowawszy sobie dwa palce prawej ręki, wsunął je powoli w ciasne wnętrze kochanka.

\- Wybacz – szepnął, powoli nimi poruszając.- Nie mam zbyt wiele czasu...

W odpowiedzi otrzymał tylko serię krótkich jęków. Anglia wyginał lekko kręgosłup,

wijąc się pod Francisem. Tak dawno nie uprawiali sztuki miłości, że zapomniał, jakie to przyjemne.

Tymczasem Francja wsunął już kolejny palec, jednocześnie całując i lekko ssąc różowe,

pobudzone sutki Artura. Nigdy by się nie spodziewał, że będzie taki uległy, ale skoro nadszedł taki wyjątkowy moment, trzeba było z niego skorzystać.

Kiedy tylko Anglia się rozluźnił, Francja posmarował swoją męskość niewielką ilością

żelu. Całując ukochanego, wszedł w niego delikatnie i jęknął cicho.

Artur również wydał z siebie jęk, wyginając biodra i podkurczając palce u stóp. Dłonie

zacisnął na poduszce i przygryzł wargę, wpatrując się jak urzeczony w powolne ruchy jego ukochanego. Co kilkanaście sekund Francja przyspieszał swoje ruchy, nie przestając obdarzać Anglię czułymi pocałunkami.

W tył i w przód, w tył i w przód – regularne ruchy Francisa doprowadzały Anglię do

szaleństwa. Zwykle w takich sytuacjach sprawiał opór, ale tego dnia działo się z nim coś dziwnego. Potrzebował bliskości, potrzebował tych wyjątkowych chwil, które spędzić mógł tylko z Francją.

Francis znów przyspieszył, przerywając pocałunki. Czując, że jego kochanek lada

moment dojdzie, uniósł się nieco i zaczął wpatrywać w jego zarumienioną twarz. Chwycił jego nabrzmiałego członka i zaczął poruszać dłonią w rytmie swoich bioder. Chciał, żeby skończyli w tym samym czasie.

I tak się właśnie stało. Kiedy tylko Francja trysnął we wnętrze Anglii, Artur, jęcząc i

dysząc, spuścił mu się na dłoń, zasłaniając ręką oczy. Nie mógł w tej chwili na niego patrzeć, był za bardzo zawstydzony.

Jednak Francis nie miał jeszcze dość. Widok takiego uroczego Artura szybko znów

postawił go baczność. Tym razem jednak chwycił ostrożnie kochanka i usadowił go sobie na biodrach. Anglia objął go machinalnie za szyję, ocierając się rozgrzanym torsem o jego tors.

\- Tak bardzo cię kocham...- szepnął Francja, całując delikatnie jego szyję.

Artur przytulił się do niego z lekkim wahaniem, po czym zaczął unosić się i opuszczać na

jego członka, który wciąż w nim tkwił, znów gotów do akcji.

Nie przepadał za bardzo za tą pozycją, jednak w tym momencie nie bardzo myślał o tym,

co robił. Zacisnął mocniej ścianki odbytu i przyspieszył ruchy biodrami, wbijając palce w plecy kochanka i pozostawiając paznokciami delikatny ślad na jego skórze.

Nie zajęło im dużo czasu, gdy obaj znów doszli, znów w tym samym czasie. Tym razem

jednak oboje padli obok siebie, wycieńczeni.

\- To...było cudowne – szepnął Francja.

Anglia, zarumieniony, tylko skinął głową i wtulił się w niego, ukrywając twarz w

zagłębieniu jego szyi. Francja uśmiechnął się delikatnie, obejmując go ramieniem.

Chyba powinien częściej odwiedzać Londyn.

 

 

 


End file.
